disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiss the Girl
"Kiss the Girl" is a love song from the Disney animated film The Little Mermaid. It was composed by Alan Menken, with lyrics by Howard Ashman. In the movie, Samuel E. Wright performs it. The song was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Song, along with the song Under the Sea ''from the same film. Midway through the film, Ariel has already been turned into a human by Ursula, but she can no longer speak as she exchanged her voice to become human. If Ariel can't get her true love, Eric, to kiss her before her three days have passed, she will turn back into a mermaid and belong to Ursula. Sebastian, Flounder, and Scuttle try to get Eric to kiss Ariel so that she can be a human permanently, while the two sit in a rowboat in a lagoon. Sebastian makes the suggestion that Eric does want to kiss Ariel but he is too shy to do so, and that he should go ahead and "kiss the girl" to see if she likes him too, so he and the lagoon residents play this song to get Eric in the mood to kiss Ariel. Lyrics Movie version= ''There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Possible she want you too There is one way to ask her It don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl (sing with me, now.) Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my! Look like the boy too shy He ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad He gonna miss the girl (Instrumental Bridge) Now's your moment Floating in the blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until ya kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't be scared (sha-la-la-la-la-la) You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (whoa, whoa) Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (whoa, whoa) Sha-la-la-la-la-la Float along And listen to the song (WA WA WA WA LAAAA!!) Song say kiss the girl (whoa, whoa) Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play So what the music say You gotta kiss the girl Kiss the girl |-|Ashley Tisdale's version= Ohhhhhh Kiss the girl Kiss the girl There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do It's possible she want you too There is one way to ask her It don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl (Kiss the girl) Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my! Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad? It's such a shame, too bad You're gonna miss the girl Go on and kiss the girl (Kiss the girl) Now's your moment Floating in the blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl (Kiss the girl) Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my! Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad? It's such a shame too bad You're gonna miss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't be scared You gotta be prepared Go on and kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl (Kiss the girl) Ohhhhhh Kiss the girl Kiss the girl La la la la, la la la la Go on and kiss the girl (Kiss the girl) La la la la, la la la la Go on and Kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my! Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad? It's such a shame, too bad You're gonna miss the girl La la la la, La la la la Go on and kiss the girl (Go on and kiss that girl) La la la la, La la la la Go on and kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl Kiss the girl (Kiss the girl) Go on and kiss the girl Notable recordings of "Kiss the Girl" Soul II Soul Soul II Soul recorded a version for the album Simply Mad About the Mouse. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes The Chipmunks recorded a version with The Chipettes singing background vocals for the album When You Wish Upon a Chipmunk. In this version, Simon sings the lead vocals to persuade Alvin to kiss a girl named Vanessa. Little Texas Country music band Little Texas recorded a version on the 1996 album The Best of Country Sing the Best of Disney. This rendition peaked at #52 on the Hot Country Songs charts. Peter Andre When The Little Mermaid was re-released in cinemas, UK artist Peter André performed a remix version of the song in 1998, where it got to number 9 in the UK Singles Chart. The video shows Andre performing the song in a recording studio. Scenes from the film are intercut with the video or shown on a backdrop behind Andre and the backing singers. There are slight references to water and the undersea world in the video. As Andre performs a beautiful girl comes in carrying water. Andre sees her and is immediately taken with her. He helps her clean up the water as she spills it and follows her into the next room where they gaze at each other through a fishtank. Andre tries to kiss the girl but she backs away. He follows her again as she goes outside and they share a kiss. Ashley Tisdale In 2006, when The Little Mermaid was re-released on DVD as a 2-Disc Platinum Edition, another rendition of the song was recorded by Ashley Tisdale. The song was first heard on Radio Disney on September 4, 2006 and the music video premiered on September 6, 2006 on Disney Channel, immediately following an episode of the sitcom The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. It was also included on Disneymania 5. The song's music video consists of a girl at a school dance. As she hangs out with her friends, she notices a boy repeatedly glancing at her. The boy's friend encourages him to talk to Tisdale, but every time he gets close, she goes somewhere else. The video ends with Tisdale asking him to dance, and then at the end she kisses him on the cheek. Tooth Tunes included the song in one of their products. La Década The Spanish group "La Década Prodigiosa" covered this song for their album: "La Década: DisneyMania" Charts *In the first week of April 2007, Ashley Tisdale 's version of "Kiss the Girl" managed to debut on the Billboard's Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles at #16 (which is equivalent to #116). One week later, the song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at #81. Trivia *During the Kingdom Keepers Book Disney at Dawn, Jessica, trapped in the sewers of the Tiger exhibit, manages to use her iPod to play Kiss the Girl and Under the Sea over Animal Kingdom's music speakers. This helped the other Kingdom Keepers find her (Kiss the Girl was used to identify it was Jessica, and Under the Sea because her hiding spot was under the "C" on the map). *In an episode of Phineas and Ferb, this scene of the movie is parodied with Candace and Jeremy. *A parody was also performed on the ABC show Galavant. Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Group songs Category:Golden Globe Award nominated songs Category:Grammy Award nominated songs Category:The Illustrated Treasury of Disney Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Descendants songs Category:Featured songs